


A Big Misunderstanding

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: What happens when Alec asks daddy to pass the salt, but both his father, Robert, and Magnus both reach to get it for him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested to me by shadowhuntersandsterek on tumblr. Thank you! It was inspired by this picture: http://s13.favim.com/610/160427/malec-the-mortal-instruments-shadowhuntes-funny-Favim.com-4251323.jpeg  
> All credit goes to whoever created that picture.
> 
> I do no own these characters. Magnus and Alec were created by Cassie Clare. Shadowhunters TV was created by Freeform.

One evening, Alec has invited Magnus to the Institute to have dinner with his family. As much as he despised Maryse and Robert Lightwood, he couldn't say no to his Alexander, especially when he was looking at him like that.

So that night, him and Alec were sitting at the dinner table with his siblings, his Parabatai, and most importantly, his parents. This was one of the first semi-formal events he has been to with Maryse and Robert in attendance sense he and Alec have been dating, and he wanted to make a good impression, even though it's a known fact that Magnus doesn't like them very much.

Everything was going smoothly, no arguments, no yelling, nothing. Until Alec said, without thinking, "Daddy, can you pass me the salt?" 

Then, Magnus and Robert said at the same time, "Sure." Then everyone at the table froze once realization set in on what was just said. Alec turned to look at Magnus with a look of absolute horror on his face. Magnus looked to the right of him to see Max with a confused look on his face, and next to him, he could see Izzy and Jace trying their hardest to hold in their laughter. In front of him, Maryse and Robert both had identical looks of horror on their faces that mac he'd their son's.

When Alec was finally able to compose himself enough to form words, he said, "Um well... I um... Ok, I can explain." 

"I sure hope so", Maryse replied with a wavering voice.

"Yeah, um..." He couldn't quite find the words to say.

It seemed Izzy couldn't hold in her laughter any longer because she suddenly started hysterically laughing, "Oh, by the Angel, Alec", she said with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, " you call Magnus Daddy!?" and she continued to laugh, and then Jace joined in. Alec then hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. Magnus put his arms around him to comfort him, kissed his hair, and said,

"It's ok, Alexander, we'll talk about this later."

"What's so funny?" Max asked, still confused.

Maryse shook her head at her youngest son, "nothing dear. Never mind that, Alec, lets just continue our dinner." She said, not sure what to make of this whole situation. Everyone else at the table ate their dinner in silence while Jace and Izzy continue to laugh at the awkwardness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you though in the comments.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @shadow-readernwriter (I changed it to match my name on here). Send me your prompts for other fics, or send me prompts for my Malec fic series We Just Need Some Comfort.


End file.
